Retenir sa respiration
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Fantasio est devenu complètement cinglé (dans "La vallée des bannis"), mais Spirou ne peut pas l'abattre; il aimerait le ramener à lui d'un baiser, comme dans les contes...m'enfin s'il essayait, le blond serait bien capable de lui arracher la lèvre...


**Titre :** Retenir sa respiration

**Auteur : **Camille-Miko

**Fandom :** Spirou et Fantasio

**Persos/Couple :** Spirou/Fantasio

**Rating :** PG-13

**Disclaimer :** Fantasio est devenu complètement cinglé (dans "La vallée des bannis"), mais Spirou ne peut pas l'abattre; il aimerait le ramener à lui d'un baiser, comme dans les contes...m'enfin s'il essayait, le blond serait bien capable de lui arracher la lèvre... Un peu de angst et de fluff (parce que Spirou est un petit peu fluffy dans sa tête)

**Notes (éventuelles) :** J'espère que cela te plaira. J'ai essayé de mélanger un peu d'angst et un peu de fluff, sans virer dans le « trop de fluff », pour trouver un juste équilibre comme tu semblais l'espérer.

* * *

><p>Spirou retint sa respiration durant quelques secondes. Fantasio n'était qu'à quelques pas, fouillant un buisson. La folie dans ses yeux était lisible. Seigneur Dieu, que devait-il espérer ? Alors que le blond s'éloignait, Spip grimpa rapidement sur l'épaule de Spirou, avant de venir frotter sa tête contre celle de son maître, comme s'il tentait de le consoler. L'écureuil savait ce qu'il faisait. Il savait que Fantasio était important, plus important que tout ce qu'il pourrait le dire. Plus important que ce qu'il était prêt à admettre jusqu'à il y a peu.<p>

Les sourires. Les caresses. Les nuits passées l'un contre l'autre, à écouter la respiration de son… compagnon. Celles à s'aimer, à se dévoiler dans les bras de l'autre. Cette nuit à avouer qu'il avait peur durant certaines de leurs aventures, même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait pas sur le moment. Entendre Fantasio avouer qu'il détestait que Seccotine ou même sa propre cousine Séraphine s'accrochent à Spirou était autant grisant –grisant de savoir qu'il puisse être jaloux- qu'inquiétant –Fantasio gardait cela en lui depuis si longtemps…

Ils n'étaient pas dans un conte de fées. Peut-être étaient-ils arrivés à se sauver de toutes leurs aventures, mais la chance finissait par tourner. Là, il n'y avait pas d'issue visiblement. Aucune chance, aucune solution magique, aucun truc appartenant à Champignac. Juste Spirou, Fantasio, Spip et une forêt immense et inhospitalière. Après presque trois semaines de chasse-poursuite au Touboutt-Chan, les réserves en chance étaient extrêmement faibles. S'il se faisait piquer… Il irait se battre et tuerait peut-être Fantasio. Il voudrait pouvoir juste l'attaquer par surprise et l'embrasser. L'embrasser une dernière fois. L'embrasser pour le soigner comme dans les contes de fées.

Ils n'étaient pas dans un conte de fées. Définitivement pas. S'il le faisait, il lui arracherait certainement la lèvre et la langue avec. Cela n'avait vraiment rien d'idyllique. Sans même s'en rendre compte, une larme coulait sur sa joue. Spip savait parfaitement ce qu'il en était, visiblement, et tentait de lui apporter un faible réconfort. Les solutions n'étaient pas nombreuses. Il devait trouver une solution pour rattraper Fantasio, le rendre temporairement inoffensif et trouver de quoi le soigner, sinon ils allaient mourir tous les trois. Il allait se laisser mourir de ne pas réussir à soigner son compagnon. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ici. Il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait pas partir, lui tournant le dos, sans faire tout le nécessaire pour le sauver.

Alors, il allait devoir se ressaisir et agir ! Il allait trouver une solution. Une solution où tous s'en sortiraient vivants. Une solution où après cela, il pourrait embrasser Fantasio, sans risquer une ablation des parties génitales à moyen terme. Une solution où après tout cela, ils seraient à nouveau dans un lit, nus et moites d'avoir trop fait l'amour. Ils riraient de cette aventure et Fantasio le regarderait étonné, quand il lui dirait un simple « je t'aime » à l'oreille. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais il le ferait. Ils feraient encore l'amour et le blond s'endormirait pendant qu'il le regarderait, essayant d'oublier l'horreur de ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Il ferait tout pour qu'ils cessent d'avoir deux chambres, comme s'ils pouvaient encore cheminer sur deux chemins différents, et peu importe s'il devait quitter son chemin pour retrouver celui de Fantasio. Ils feraient leur chemin. Le bail de la maison était déjà à leurs deux noms, alors pourquoi continuer à chercher à se compliquer la vie ? Pourquoi continuer à agir comme s'il n'était pas la personne la plus importante de sa vie ?

Leurs vies allaient changer, quand ils allaient revenir. Ce ne serait pas simple, ni évident, mais Fantasio méritait qu'il se batte pour lui. Alors, il allait se battre. S'armant d'un bâton, vérifiant si son couteau était toujours là, il passa ses doigts le long de la fourrure de Spip.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On va rentrer tous les trois. Je ne laisserais pas Fantasio se faire du mal ou nous faire du mal. Laisse-moi juste le temps qu'il faut pour l'attraper.

Lançant un regard dans le fourré par lequel le blond était parti, il inspira une profonde goulée d'air. Il allait les ramener tous les trois !

Fin.


End file.
